


Найти друга за 60 секунд

by Kette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Говорят, на юге города девочка еле убежала от женщины с таким вот шрамом на лице. — Папа проводит пальцем по лицу, рисуя улыбку. — Пока что это просто слухи. Но мы хотели попросить тебя, Казунари, не ходить из школы в одиночку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Найти друга за 60 секунд

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам японской городской легенды о [кутисакэ-онна](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%8D-%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0)

Такао уже большой. Уже четыре года он знает, откуда берутся дети. И откуда под елкой берутся подарки, он тоже знает достаточно давно.   
Еще он знает, что если мама и папа закрывают дверь в свою комнату, а минут десять спустя он слышит громкое, на весь дом: «Казу-чан!», его ждет Серьезный Разговор.  
Только сегодняшний разговор очень, очень странный. Совсем не про оценки в школе. И что-то подсказывает Такао, что даже не про разбитое на днях окно.  
— Казу-чан, ты… — Мама запинается и смотрит на папу.  
— Кадзунари, — говорит папа и смотрит на свои сцепленные руки.  
Какое-то время все трое сосредоточенно молчат.  
— Ты уже подружился с одноклассниками?  
В голосе папы — непривычная забота.   
— Не-а, — пожимает плечами Такао.  
Ему нравится в средней школе. Нравятся большие светлые классы, нравятся учителя. Одноклассники, в общем-то, тоже ничего — особенно тот долговязый очкарик, который играет в баскетбол, — но с ним и заговорить-то непросто, не то что подружиться.   
— Ты постарайся.   
Такао чувствует, что мама волнуется. И ничего не может понять.  
— Ладно, — говорит он.  
Папа смотрит пристально, как будто пытается что-то решить. Или на что-то решиться.  
— Ладно, чего парню мозги пудрить, — вдруг бросает он, встает, засовывает в карманы руки. — Большой, не испугается.  
Мама вздыхает, но молчит.  
— Кутисакэ-онна, — говорит папа. Такао моргает. — Знаешь, кто это?  
Такао мотает головой.  
— Есть такая легенда, — неожиданно перебивает папу мама. — У одной очень красивой женщины был очень ревнивый муж, и однажды он решил, что жена ему изменяет. Тогда он взял нож и разрезал ей рот, чтобы никто и никогда больше не посчитал ее красивой.   
— Вау, — говорит Такао.  
Папа хмурится.  
— Это не все. Говорят, с тех пор эта женщина, закрыв лицо маской, ходит по городу и спрашивает у детей: «Я красивая?» Если ты ответишь ей «да», она снимет маску и спросит опять. И если ты снова согласишься, она достанет ножницы и разрежет тебе рот от уха до уха, а если скажешь «нет», порежет тебя на кусочки.  
Папа замолкает и смотрит на Такао, словно ждет реакции.  
— Классная легенда. — Такао хочется поскорее пойти на улицу, где его ждет рыжий шершавый мяч и кольцо, в которое никак не получается попасть. Но он знает — обязательно получится. — И что?  
— Говорят, на юге города девочка еле убежала от женщины с таким вот шрамом на лице. — Папа проводит пальцем по лицу, рисуя улыбку. — Пока что это просто слухи. Но мы хотели попросить тебя, Казунари, не ходить из школы в одиночку.  
Мама кивает. 

***

Не ходить в одиночку — легко сказать! Можно, конечно, пристроиться к той компании, собравшейся вокруг Санады, но Санада шумный и не нравится Такао. К тому же, зачем дружить с шумным Санадой, если Такао и сам шумный?   
Очкарик Мидорма со смешным именем Шинтаро — совсем другое дело. Только, кажется, чтобы с ним подружиться, придется сначала научиться играть в баскетбол.  
Дорога из школы ведет вниз по склону. Такао спускается по ней и думает, что надо, наверное, быть еще дружелюбнее. Хотя куда уж больше?  
Еще он невольно цепляется за лица прохожих — сейчас сезон гриппа, и многие ходят в масках. Это нервирует. Это мешает Такао придумать гениальный план по заведению друга сегодня же вечером, и приходится отложить операцию на завтра. Придумать какой-нибудь повод для разговора. Найти подходящий момент.  
Только, кажется, друг Такао нужен уже сегодня.  
Вот идет женщина. Не самая, на вкус Такао, красивая, но тоже в этой белой врачебной повязке. А что под ней? Воображение рисует рваные, гноящиеся шрамы; гигантские ножницы, заляпанные красным, в аккуратной сумке. Что там нужно ответить, чтобы сбить кутисакэ-онна с толку? Папа ведь все вчера рассказал. Спросить, красивый ли он сам? Сказать, что не знаешь? Такао на мгновение замирает у кромки тротуара, теребит завязки толстовки и с ужасом понимает, что он забыл.  
Быстрее домой, быстрее. Такао переходит с шага на бег — бежать под горку легко, он разгоняется так, в ушах свистит ветер, — и с разбегу влетает в кого-то.  
— Ай, — говорит кто-то. Такао поднимает взгляд на черный форменный пиджак, потом выше — и видит, что это Мидорима. И что он недоволен.  
— Нужно смотреть, куда идешь, — сурово говорит он. Такао смешно ровно до тех пор, пока Мидорима не добавляет, слегка неуверенно: — Такао.  
Вот уж чего Такао не ожидал.  
— Ты что, меня помнишь?  
— Тебя, пожалуй, не запомнишь, — ворчит Мидорима, стряхивая с формы какие-то соринки. Поправляет сумку на плече. — Буду признателен, если ты все-таки отпустишь мой рукав, я тороплюсь.  
— А, — говорит Такао. — Да.  
Он отступает в сторону, глупо моргая. Мидорима кивает и стремительно уходит, сворачивая на ближайшую улицу.   
Как раз тогда, когда Такао понимает, что это он и был — тот самый подходящий момент.

***

Ни сегодня, ни на следующий день ничего не случается. Все женщины в масках, даже самые симпатичные — всего лишь люди, они кашляют, разговаривают по телефону, смотрят на часы и проходят, проходят мимо. Такао думает, что его родителям пора бы повзрослеть. Ведь даже он уже знает, что сказки — это сказки. А если и верит в них, то совсем чуть-чуть. Просто потому, что так интереснее.  
Такао здоровается с Мидоримой, но тот ведет себя так, словно Такао — призрак. То есть, просто не обращает внимания.  
Такао так обижается, что весь день едва может сосредоточиться на учебе. А после уроков, так и не придумав подходящего предлога («Я вчера в тебя врезался, помнишь» — не в счет), Такао уныло тащится домой и только оказавшись на незнакомой развилке, понимает, что пришел куда-то совсем не туда. Приходится повернуть обратно.  
Солнце припекает, в толстовке становится жарко. Такао стягивает ее через голову и, чтобы не освободить руки, завязывает на талии рукава.   
Он остается в одной футболке, поэтому, когда видит женщину в застегнутом под горло пальто, очень удивляется. А когда она подходит достаточно близко и Такао замечает повязку на лице, на него тут же наваливается липкий, панический страх.  
Женщина идет неторопливо. Такао мог бы убежать уже сотню, тысячу раз, но не может сделать ни шагу. Мысли в голове вязкие, словно болото; только что было жарко, но теперь Такао сжимает руку в кулак и чувствует — ледяная.   
— Здравствуй, мальчик.   
Что? Такао непонимающе моргает: он ожидал услышать совсем другие слова. Замеревшее было сердце оттаивает, делает на пробу удар, когда женщина заговаривает снова:   
— Я красивая?  
Все.   
Такао думает, что это конец. Он бы и рад сказать одну из спасительных фраз, но, кажется, разучился произносить звуки.  
— Красивая, красивая, — раздается вдруг над ухом. Женщина морщится, хмурится, качает головой, шагает назад и спотыкается, будто пьяная.  
— Такао?   
Такао чувствует, что его трясут за плечо.  
— Да что с тобой? Испугался?  
Оцепенение проходит медленно. Такао глотает горячий воздух и давится им; пока он пытается откашляться, Мидорима хлопает ему по спине.  
— Не бойся. Городская сумасшедшая, — говорит он и кивает на удаляющуюся фигуру. — Раньше ко мне приставала. Теперь вот — к тебе.  
— Ты ее уже видел? — хрипло спрашивает Такао. Облегчение слишком сильное, он все еще не может прийти в себя.  
Мидорима кивает.  
— Надоела. С тренировки иду — встречаю, по дороге в библиотеку — опять она. И все время этот вопрос.  
— Красивая ли она?  
— Ну да.   
Мидорима смотрит, как Такао натягивает толстовку обратно. Согреться все никак не получается.  
— И как ты уходил?  
— В смысле? — Мидорима хмурится. Да он же ничего не знает, доходит до Такао наконец. — Я торопился, мне некогда. Что-то отвечал, наверное. И уходил.  
С минуту оба молчат. Такао вдруг думает, что это, кажется, еще один подходящий момент. И что сегодня он его не упустит.  
— Ты живешь где-то здесь? — спрашивает Мидорима.  
Такао качает головой.  
— Просто свернул не туда.   
Что бы такое сказать, вертится в голове. Как бы так… И его осеняет.   
— А знаешь, у нее, говорят, с собой нож. Девочку однажды чуть ли не до смерти им испугала.  
— Я не знал.  
Мидорима удивлен и — Такао слышит по голосу — немного испуган.  
— Теперь знаешь. Тебе очень везло. Родители говорят, в одиночку сейчас ходить опасно. — Такао смотрит, как Мидорима неуверенно пожимает плечами, и в одну секунду окончательно решается. — Так что, я думаю, раз ты ей так понравился, придется за тобой присмотреть. — И до того, как Мидорима успевает что-то возразить, Такао раскрывает последнюю карту: — Кстати, в баскетбольный клуб я тоже записался. Ты же не против… Шин-чан?


End file.
